¡Porque Fabian tiene razón!
by Alfilblanco
Summary: "Lo miró desafiante, incitándolo a que le respondiera que ella no le gustaba y que sólo eran amigos; que nunca serían nada más.(...) Y a pesar de los años, ella seguía manteniendo ese carácter tan propio, tan terco y, a la vez, tan valiente.-porque me gustas desde antes de que me diera cuenta." Reto: Parejas olvidadas del foro EEQCR. One-shot.


_Holaaaa! Bueno, primero que anda, este one-shot pertenece al Reto: Parejas olvidadas del Forum El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas._

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten; yo, personalmente, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado y me encantó escribirlo. Estaré esperando sus críticas_

_Besitos: MUA!_

_._

* * *

Molly se rascó la pecosa nariz con rabia. ¿Y si Fabian tenía razón y ella era una squib? Trató de concentrarse en el vaso de vidrio que tenía en frente. Con hacerlo levitar bastaba, o que cambiara de color, o que se rompiera... ¡Algo! Pero, no, el bendito vaso no hacía nada. No cambiaba, no se rompía, no levitaba. Y el muy estúpido -Fabian, no el vaso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, también el vaso: ambos- le decía que era una squib; se creía demasiado porque él ya estaba en Hogwarts y porque tenía a Arthur.

Al pensar en el menor de los Weasley, el enojo se le pasó un poco. Arthur era su mejor amigo. Era apenas unos meses más grande, por eso él estaba en Howgarts y ella no. Ella tenía que esperar a que le llegara la carta; ¡y todavía ni rastro de magia! ¡Y Fabian... Y Howgarts... Y los squibs...! Sólo conseguían enfurecerla cada vez más. Se cansó; tomó el vaso y lo arrojó contra la pared. Se hizo añicos y los pedacitos de cristal volaron por el aire. Cuando mamá viera ese desastre, seguro la castigaba. Seguro.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró la puerta de su habitación. Estaba cerrada y ella la miraba desafiante, incitándola a abrirse y que vieran que ella había roto el vaso a lo muggle; que era una squib y que no tenía magia; que sería borrada del tapiz que la tía Muriel le había dicho que tenían los Black. Y empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas redondas y pesadas le caían a los lados de la cara pero Molly seguía con el mentón alto, la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido; porque ella no estaba triste por ser borrada de ese maldito mantel (no, señor. Bueno, tal vez, un poquito le pasaba), ni por ser squib, ni por las burlas de Fabian ("_¡Estúpido Fabian!_") sino por Arthur. Él le había contado que Howgarts era maravilloso y ahora... ¡jamás podría conocerlo! Y se puso a llorar tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta, en efecto, se había abierto; y que del otro lado, estaba Arthur.

-Oh, Molly... No llores.-suplicó el muchachito, mientras se acercaba, esquivando los pedacitos de vidrio del piso-. Mira, Molly, si dejas de llorar, te presto mi juguete nuevo. A que te gustan los patitos muggles, ¿eh? Mira, éste es de _hule._-trató de negociar, pero Molly seguía llorando. Suspiró profundamente y preguntó:-A ver, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Es que soy una squib, Arthur...!-dijo exaltada mientras se sorbía la nariz-Y me borrarán del tapiz de los Black...-se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica nueva- Y Fabian se burlará...-juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos, pero siguió llorando- Y... Y...-titubeó. Bajó el tono de la voz y casi en un murmulló, admitió:-Y ya nunca podré ir a Howgarts.

-Oh, Molly, no llores por eso. A mamá la borraron del tapiz, y estoy seguro de que ni yo aparezco allí.-dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar- Y... ¡Vamos! No tomes en serio a Fabian, ¿ya te conté esa vez que McGonagall lo convirtió en una taza de té por llegar tarde a clase?

A Molly se le escapó una risita ahogada. Sí, se lo había contado; y daba gracia acordarse. Unos minutos después, ambos reían a brazo partido.

-Vamos, muéstrame el juguete muggle.-cedió, finalmente, Molly.

Arthur desapareció por la puerta en un santiamén con un "Ahora lo traigo. Ya verás que te encanta." y Molly se quedó sola en la habitación. Miró el vaso. Tal vez, después de todo, si tenía a Arthur, ser una _squib_ no era tan malo.

.

* * *

_Cinco años después: Primero de Septiembre, King Cross_

Molly estiraba el cuello y se ponía en puntas de pie, en un vano intento de poder ver por encima de la gente. Quince años y todavía no pasaba el 1,60. Frustrada empezó a hacerse paso a empujones. Estaba ansiosa de encontrar a Arthur, ya que no lo había visto en todas las vacaciones. Empujón: "_¡Cuidado, niña!_". Otro empujón. _¿Dónde diablos se había metido Arthur? _Otro empujón. Mierda. Casi se le caía la varita; y de haberse caído, seguro se rompía. Seguro.

Molly levantó la vista del suelo en el momento justo. Chocó contra algo duro; estaba por empezar a maldecir a diestra y siniestra cuando se percató de algo: ¡era Arthur! Contuvo la respiración y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh, Arthur! Te he extrañado tanto...-le susurró en el pecho.- Pues mírate.-agregó mientras se alejaba para poder observarlo.- Estás más alto... y más flaco: ¿te matan de hambre en casa, Arthur?

Molly podría haber seguido enumerando los cambios de Arthur, uno por uno: como que tenía los ojos más alegres, o que sin el acné se le veían más las pecas, o que los anteojos nuevos eran más lindos que los anteriores, o que le gustaba cómo le quedaba el pelo más largo, o, simplemente, que ahora estaba más lindo; pero no lo dijo, se lo guardó y cambió de tema.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del año, no pudo ignorar (por más que se lo propusiera e impusiera con todas sus ansias) el sentimiento que empezó a sentir por Arthur. Porque, de pronto, se sorprendía, más de una vez, mirándolo a hurtadillas en la biblioteca o pensando en él, en las clases de Historia de la Magia. "_No lo mires así, Molly. No lo mires_" se decía, pero sus ojos se empecinaban en no hacerle caso; y ahí estaba, admirando como una idiota a Arthur Weasley.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Fabian comenzó a notar los estudios infructuosos de los que era víctima su mejor amigo. "¡Molly, ya déjalo en paz!" había terminado por decirle una tarde, de mal talante, frente a Arthur, en la biblioteca. El menor de los Weasley se hizo el desentendido y siguió siendo igual de cordial con ella. Pero a Molly lo de Fabian no le gustó para nada. No, señor. ¿Quién se creía qué era? ¡La había dejado en ridículo frente a Arthur! Esa vez, se le encendieron las mejillas y observó a su hermano de tal manera, que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra; se marchó y no volvió a hablarle por una semana. En el trascurso de esos siete días se dedicó a planear su venganza; ella también lo dejaría en ridículo. Primero, pensó en lanzarle un mocomurciélago (que era su especialidad), pero finalmente, decidió que eso no era demasiado. Acabó por elegir la opción que más le gustaba: Amortentia. Fue así que su hermano mayor estuvo profesándole amor eterno, por casi 24 horas, a Bellatrix Black, una niñata tonta obsesiva de la sangre pura. "_Fue bueno mientras duró_" le dijo a la mañana siguiente, Molly a Arthur.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Fabian Prewett entró hecho una banshee furiosa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?-rugió-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MARION(*)? ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO TE ESCABULLAS!-dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello de la túnica.- ¡Me has dejado en ridículo frente a todo el mundo! Pero, no... Molly, esto no volverá a pasar. Es la última vez que me dejas como un estúpido.

Ella lo miró aterrada. Fabian estaba que echaba chispas por lo ojos; pero cuando dijo esa última frase, la mirada se le ensombreció de tal manera que a Molly le dio miedo. Y lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió tan rápido y de tal manera que parecía difícil creerlo. Fabian chilló "¡Y todo esto porque te gusta Arthur! Eres una niña tonta. Cuéntale que de pequeña querías casarte con él, ¡díselo, Molly, Díselo!", el Weasley la miró con la boca abierta y Molly se soltó de un manotazo y salió llorando rumbo a ninguna parte.

Tres semanas pasaron. Molly estaba avergonzadísima, por eso, evitó a Arthur. Por el contrario, éste trató de hablar con ella en todo momento. Hasta el lunes de la semana número tres, muchos habría dicho que Arthur Weasley era un muchacho tímido y cobarde, que no se explicaban qué hacía en Gryffindor y demás tonterías; pero todas aquellas habladurías quedarían en el pasado, a partir de aquel lunes. Estaba cansado de que las amigas de Molly le dijeran que se acababa de ir o que estaba enferma o que todavía dormía, cada vez que preguntaba por ella, en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, a la salida de clases o en los pasillos. Arthur podía ser despistado, tímido y hasta medio tonto, si se quería; pero nunca cobarde.

Ese lunes, salió de la clase de Pociones con la determinación bien marcada. Caminó a paso firme por los pasillos y entró la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Encontró lo que buscaba sentada en una butaca escarlata, frente a la chimenea, abstraída en sus pensamientos. Molly tenía las manos entrelazada y jugaba con los pulgares; y Arthur reconoció ese gesto a la perfección: estaba avergonzada. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y repitió, como tantas otras veces:

-Vamos, Molly, no tomes en serio a Fabian... ¿ya te conté esa vez que McGonagall lo convirtió en una taza de té por llegar tarde a clases?

Y Molly hubiera ahogado una risa, como muchas otras veces. Sí, se lo había contado; y daba gracia acordarse, pero en ese momento, estaba muy avergonzada como para reírse. No dijo anda y siguió con los ojos castaños clavados en sus manos entrelazadas, en los pulgares juguetones. Arthur suspiró profundamente y a Molly la situación se le antojó sumamente familiar.

-A ver, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Molly titubeó.

-¡Que Fabian tiene razón!-exclamó, finalmente. Se cruzó de brazos y esta vez sí lo miró. Lo miró desafiante, incitándolo a que le respondiera que ella no le gustaba y que sólo eran amigos; que nunca serían nada más. Y las lágrimas le resbalaron redondas y pesadas a los lados de la cara, empapándole la túnica; pero Molly siguió con la vista al frente, el ceño fruncido y el mentón bien alto. Y a pesar de los años, ella seguía manteniendo ese carácter tan propio, tan terco y a la vez, tan valiente.- Porque Fabian tiene razón.-repitió.- Porque me gustas desde antes de que me diera cuenta.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que duró apenas dos segundos y Molly temió que Arthur le dijera lo que ella no quería oír. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, Arthur la besó. Así, sin más. Y sí, fue un beso empalagoso y un poco torpe; pero ellos lo disfrutaron.

En fin, el resto, ya es historia: Fabian se auto proclamó la celestina oficial (está de más aclarar que nunca le pidió disculpas a Molly por dejarla en ridículo, pero no importó, porque ella tampoco lo hizo); unos años después, la menor de los Prewett pasó a ser una Weasley; tuvieron seis hijos y doce nietos y vivieron felices para siempre.Y, seguramente, sólo para aquellos que se quedaron con la duda, Molly haya sido borrada del tapiz de los Black, en el que ni siquiera figuraba, por casarse con un traidor a la sangre.


End file.
